1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate a display device including a DC voltage conversion circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device generally includes a display panel, a driving circuit, and a DC voltage conversion circuit. The display panel includes a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix. Each pixel is powered by driving voltages (e.g., ELVDD, ELVSS) from the DC voltage conversion circuit. The driving circuits may also be powered by DC voltages from the DC voltage conversion circuit.
In an organic light emitting display, each pixel includes an organic light emitting diode (OLED). The OLED emits light based on a combination of holes (from an anode to which a positive driving voltage (ELVDD) is applied) and electrons (from a cathode to which a negative driving voltage (ELVSS) is applied) in an organic material layer.